


The Tear In His Armor!

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, weinerham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88





	The Tear In His Armor!

**It had all happened so fast Randy couldn’t even process it at first. Just a second ago he’d been fighting bravely against The Sorcerer, his Tengu’d up biffer by his side.**

**Then suddenly he was on his back staring up at a battle rat, a searing pain slicing through him suddenly before seemingly being cut off by an invisible force.**

**Howard's screams of pain suddenly seemed to be the only thing he could hear, he turn to see his possessed best friend screaming and writhing on the ground as the sorcerer’s phantom burnt his feathered flesh, laughing like there was nothing in the world more thrilling. The tension, the danger, and the closeness of the situation had brought the two friends closer than ever, but was now threatening to rend them from each other permanently. Randy’s heart ached in a way he had never known as he lay there helpless and frightened.**

“ **Howard?” He whispered concerned and confused while he watched his friend suffer without him, ‘Did Howard cut our link to protect me?’ the question flashed through his mind as his world seemed to slow, the thought that Howard might think he would die from this attack and cut off the connection between them to protect him made him feel cold, hundreds of futile ways out of this mess- to get Howard home safe ran through his mind. He didn’t seem to realize this was panic, the kind of panic the sorcerer lived for.**

**The sorcerer sensed it and laughed gleefully about to finish them both off when a familiar red scarf wrapped around the sorcerer’s arm. The menace was yanked backwards into a dragon shaped fire attack, blasting him away from Randy.**

**Randy sat up quickly to see that it was the first Ninja, arriving in the nick of time to save both him and Howard. “Hey, First Ninja, you’re back!” Randy said quickly shoving his panic into the back of his mind and put on a brave face for the warrior before him.**

**As the older warrior and his squire quickly took over the fight and trapped the sorcerer where he belonged and Howard was returned to normal randy couldn’t help feeling an excited mix of relief, gratefulness, and jitters inducing joy as it was all finally over and he and Howard could return to the present.**

**The next hour or so felt like a blur to Randy and soon they were boarding the bus home. As they sat down in the very back, he just stared straight ahead, barely hearing his friends words as the sacrifice Howard had made earlier was replaying in his mind.'Why would Howard cut the link with me, he knows I could handle it- I could have focused it on me' Randy thought to himself confused, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick motion.**

**"Hello? Earth to Cunningham, were you even listening to a word I just said." Howard said as he waved a hand in Randy's face.**

**''Oh…sorry, I’m a just a little tired.'' Randy answered tiredly. "What’s up?" He asked quietly.**

**"Tired...More like sleeping with your eyes open." Howard said smirking a little."I was asking you what kinda pizza you wanna order for our Grave Puncher's marathon tonight."**

**"Oh uh, whatever you want, I'm not feeling picky." Randy answered quickly feeling a little distracted.**

**"Is there something bugging you?" Howard asked tilting his head. "You been acting weird since we got on the bus?" He frowned and raised an eyebrow confused.**

**"B -bugging me, no, no you know nothing bugs me..." Randy chuckled weakly, and forced big smile on his face.**

**"You're absolutely sure?" Howard asked getting up close and in his face before he frowned.**

**"Yeah! So what pizza do you want? The usual?"  Randy answered quickly feeling still a bit dazed, and wanting the topic changed.**

**"Geez, Cunningham, calm down!" Howard Grumbles grouchily under his breath. "And of course, only the cheesiest of pizza will do for a food lover like me!"**

**"Of course, just cheese this time or a meat lover with extra cheese?" Randy said with a smirk.**

**"Meat lover's with extra cheese." Howard said smirking back. "You really are off your game today, you should know that there was no question there."He said shaking his head.**

**"I don't get how you’re not, time travel and a tag team fight with the sorcerer? I'm beat." Randy said quickly.**

**"Hey, all that was smooth sailing for you." Howard said rolling his eyes. "I’m the one who was forcibly possessed by a bird demon, I'm the one who should be beat." He said making quote signs with fingers.**

**"...sorry about that man, it was all I could think to do at the time." Randy said quietly looking down ashamed.**

**"Oh, come on don't beat yourself up." Howard said punching Randy's shoulder lightly. "You're The Ninja it's your job to save the day.” He chuckled and leaned back into his seat again.**

**"Heh, yeah...hey bud-....did-did you see everything that was happening?" Randy asked after a few quiet minutes.**

**"See what was happening?" Howard asked raising eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?"**

**"You know- knew what was going on? Seeing the fight? Conscious or whatever." Randy asked gesturing with his hand a few times.**

**"Of course I was conscious." Howard answered frowning confusedly. "Look what's with the 20 questions, Cunningham?" He said putting hand on Randy's shoulder.**

**"Nothing, I just got curious...so could you- I don't know- feel anything? Like last time?" Randy asked quietly.**

**"Man, you're acting like it’s the end of the world." Howard asked frowning again. "What's your problem?"**

**"Am not, I just wanna know." Randy answered back a little quickly.**

**"Look Cunningham, I know there’s something wrong so why don't you just spit it out already." Howard said leaning over in Randy's face and poking him roughly in the chest irritably.**

**"I just wanna know! Why don't you just answer my question" Randy snapped back before leaning back away from Howard.**

**"No! You're not telling me what's wrong? So, I'm not answering." Howard muttered irritably.**

**"Nothing’s wrong! Argh why can you just-" Randy yelled back when suddenly the nomicon started buzzing "really?!" He whined opening the book.**

**The ninja nomicon dropped the little ninja gently into its pages and gave him a moment to right himself and start his usual whining.**

**"Whats your deal nomicon?! I already fixed the wonky time shoobness what else is there to do?" Rand grumbles irritably to the book.**

**The Nomicon showed an illustration of a ninja and an orange/blue colored doodle, the Ninja fights off all monsters that try hurting the blue/orange doodle, while the other encourages and rewards the ninja.**

**"Look Nomicon, not that this little show isn't cute and all but I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." Randy says sounding confused after watching the doodles.**

**The Nomicon uses doodle arrows to tell him to keep watching. Suddenly the ninja doodle thinks there is a problem and makes fretting motions, which worries the other doodle. They essentially mimic what happened just now, but then the ninja expresses its worries which encourages the other to express their worries they hug and are morphed into the lesson.**

**"A ninja must reveal their scars, in order to be healed of them."**

**"Uh huh, ok...What the juice does that mean?" Randy says looking even more confused.**

**The Nomicon vloomps him out.**

**"Uhh...huh?" Randy groans as he wakes up and he notices his head is on Howard's belly.**

**Randy let out a sigh and didn't bother to fix it he just enjoyed the warmth and began to nod off himself. The teen soon awoke when he felt the bus jerk to a stop outside of a familiar corner. He woke up fully to notice it was his bus stop and gently nudged  Howard.**

**"Mmm, five more minutes..." Howard groaned swatting at Randy’s hand. Randy could have just picked him up and carried him out but Howard had started hating being carried while he was asleep.**

**"If you don't get up I gonna do the oooonee thiiing." Randy threatened rubbing Howard's belly in a teasing manner.**

**"OK! Alright geeze..." Howard sits up yawning and stretching. "I was having a great dream about a pool full of Grape McPop."He said standing up and walking off the bus with randy wobbling behind him watching him weirdly.**

**"Well come on..."  Howard said as he turned with his hands on hips waiting for Randy to catch up. "Let's get this weekend started."**

**\-------------------------------(Three Ninja Hours Later)----------------------------------**

**Howard cried out as the mongrel bit into his flesh, ripping him to pieces bit by bit before its friends came to finish the job.**

**Randy jumped at the cries of his best friend dying as one mongrel jumped for him and bit into his neck. It ripped the flesh from his throat, killing him instantly and leaving his body to fall with a sickening thud.**

**He tossed his controller atop the empty pizza box and with a sigh proclaimed. “I'm too tired for this. Let's get ready for bed.”**

**Howard just sat there speechless with a look of shock and awe before it changed into a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked to the side. "The detail in these games have gotten incredible, it was almost like you did get me eaten alive by a bunch of wolves! I thought you had my back."**

**"Look man I said I was tired okay...maybe we could try and beat it again tomorrow right now I'm just beat." Randy groaned a little as he stretched tiredly.**

**"Aww but were almost at the second to last boss battle!" Howard said getting up to start changing despite his whining.**

**"We'll be able to do it tomorrow, I’ll pass out if I don't sleep soon." Randy said with a small chuckle as he watched Howard.**

**"You say you’re tired...All I hear though is 'I'm a wonk gamer so I'm gonna pout and quit.'" Howard said with a smirk as he tossed his jacket on the ground.**

**"A wonk gamer that totally pounds your high scores in the game hole." Randy muttered in sleepy anger.**

**"Come on, you can't fool me, Cunningham!" Howard said laughing loudly as he pulled off his Squiddy Tee and tossed it aside too.**

**Randy turned getting ready to toss out the perfect comeback but stopped short, as soon as he caught sight of the bright red mark on his friend’s chest.**

“ **What?” Howard asked confused by Randy's sudden stillness and blood draining from his friend's face.**

**Randy winced a little before walking up to Howard and poked gently at his wound to see how bad it was.**

**"Gah! Hey, what was that for?!" Howard yelped swatting Randy's hand away.**

**"D-do you need an ice pack for that? Or a band aid?" Randy asked quietly.**

**"No...It’s just a little sore." Howard answered grumpily rubbing at his chest a little.**

**"My mom has some skin medicine in the bathroom, it works miracles with itching and might help.” Randy said absentmindedly still looking the wound over carefully. “A-are you sure you don't need an ice pack?" He asked looking concerned.**

**"Back up will ya!" Howard says pushing Randy away a little.“It’ll probably be just fine tomorrow." He muttered trying to walk away.**

**"We should do something for it, it could get bad if we leave it" Randy said grabbing Howard by the arm to stop him.**

**"Cunningham, Stop!" Howard snapped yanking his hand away. "Can we please just get ready for bed?" He asked frustrated, before quickly slipping into a pair sweatpants.**

**"Howard, you gotta take care of yourself, what if it gets an infection?!" Randy says as he goes to get the medicine.**

**"What are you doing now," Howard asked as he followed Randy to the bathroom. Randy opened up the medicine cabinet to rummage around in it before pulling out a bottle of skin cream.**

**"You gotta take care of stuff like this, now c'mere" Randy muttered tugging Howard toward him, before applying some cold cream to the wound.**

**"Cut it out!" Howard said backing away from Randy's touch with a flinch. "And you didn't answer my question!" He said glaring irritably**

**"No! Now hold still, this will feel cold." Randy said starting to apply a little more cream.**

**"I said stop it!" He yells shoving Randy back a little harder than he meant.**

**"Ow! Why the juice did you shove me?!" Randy yelled rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Because you're not listening to me you shoob!" Howard yelled back as he walked back to the bedroom.**

**"Pushing me won’t stop me from giving you skin medicine." Randy said following him with the cream still in hand.**

**"Why're you making such a big deal out of this?" Howard shouted turning around frustrated.**

**"Because you need to keep wounds clean." Randy said back quickly.**

**"I'm not talking just about this!" Howard yelled pressing a hand to his chest. "I'm talking about how all day you've been acting weird and I want to know why!"**

“ **Howard just drop it already!” Randy growled and let an irritated glare drop onto his face. He was getting very annoyed by the constant questions he had no answers to and just wanted to be left alone about it. “It's nothing ok?!”**

**"Don't you dare tell me it's nothing?" Howard growled back getting into Randy's face. "I. WANT. ANSWERS. NOW!" He yelled poking Randy in the chest with each word.**

“ **Don't tell me what to do!” Randy yelled finally snapping as he threw a particularly hard shove towards Howard's chest.**

**Before the ninja connected with his friend, he regretted the action, but he was already committed. He couldn't recoil out of it, and then he felt his hands connect with the scarred tissue of his friend's chest. With a heart filled with regret, he froze as Howard's tiny hands reached up to grab him. He could do nothing to counter the pull on his shirt as he pitched forward. He did nothing to resist as the warm, softness of his biffer as he fell onto him.**

**Randy relaxed into Howard's embrace, all thoughts of the fight gone for a moment. Only for a moment, however. As Randy nuzzled gently into the embrace that felt so right, Howard let out a slight wince of pain, and the guilt and the self-doubt all came rushing back like a tidal wave and washed away what was left of the defeated ninja’s defenses.**

“ **I lost,” Randy sobbed quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Randy sniffled a bit and cleared his throat, “I came up against a foe and I lost. What if I’m not good enough, Howard? What if I can’t cut it as the Ninja? What if I lose, and the town is destroyed?! What then?”**

**Randy’s voice grew more loud and intense, as he practically spat out his words. “It’s my job to protect this town, and these people. What if somebody gets hurt, huh? What then?”**

**After a brief pause, Randy’s face softened, as did his voice as he spoke, almost perfectly flat, “What if you get hurt?” His voice trembled and faltered with the last word as his tears returned.**

**Howard wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close as the ninja sobbed uncontrollably. "I won't get hurt." He whispered gently in his friend’s ear. "Not as long as you're there to protect me as the ninja." He said with a small laugh at the corniness of his words.**

**Randy sat there for a while until his sobbing slowly became soft sniffles and whimpers. He remained quiet for a few moments just listening to Howard speak.**

**"There's no one else who deserves to be the ninja more than you." Howard said with a smile on his face. "So what if you lost today? You've still got the life to get back up and show them why you were chosen!” he said with an encouraging grin before looking down at his suddenly red-faced biffer who had whispered something under his breath.**

“ **What?” Howard asked hoping Randy would repeat what he’d said.**

**"I get it now." Randy whispered with a giddy smile. "I finally understand!" He shouted with an excited laugh before flinging himself forward and planting a kiss on Howard's lips.**

**Howard's eyes widened as he felt Randy’s lips press against his lips, he had only a few seconds to process what was happening to him before Randy pulled back, breaking the kiss. Howard could barely recover before he was showered in kisses.**

**He just sat there with a confused look as randy continued showering him with affection, “Wait a minute.” he spoke shoving Randy off once he's recovered from the shock. “What the juice is going on!?” He asked demanding a clearer explanation on events, making Randy flinch with a scared kicked puppy face.**

“ **I'm sorry.” He whispered pulling Randy back towards him again gently. “But can you please explain why you suddenly kissed me?” He asked looking confused which in turn made Randy giggle.**

“ **Ok, ok, so the Nomicon showed me this puppet show- doodle show? Nomi doesn’t have puppets how would it make a puppet show-” Randy spoke excitedly before being cut off with a finger being pressed to his lips suddenly.**

**"It doesn't matter what kind of show it was! Just tell me what you figured out and what the honking book has to do with it please!" Howard said irritably as he rolled his eyes at his weird friend.**

**"Ok, ok, I figured out I was supposed to open up about my feelings or whatever and realized that I like your face!" Randy spoke quickly a blush covering his cheeks.**

**"What the juice?" Howard asked extremely confused now. “Ok now can you repeat that in English?” He asked a little impatiently.**

**"I like the way you smile and how your always there for me and that cute whine you make when you can’t beat a level and your happy shouting when you're winning and even when you drive me up the wall you make me happy and- oh honk it I just love you man!” Randy spoke again barely taking a breath.**

**"You...love me?" Howard asked in a confused tone.**

**"Yes I just said that!" Randy said a big grin spreading on his stupid happy face.**

**"Ok calm down I'm just making sure I heard correctly." Howard said putting his hands up.**

**Suddenly without any warning Randy dived down and grappled Howard into a tight happy hug.**

“ **What the...? Would you let go?” Howard yelled panicking and prying his friend off of him once again making Randy frown up at him with a whimper.**

“ **Look Cunningham, I know you're excited about this right now but...” He paused taking a breath as he watched Randy's eyes began to well with tears. “...I need to know that you're absolutely, without a doubt sure about this.”**

**Randy sat there staring up at Howard, going through everything he could think to do to prove his love to Howard in a panicked haze.**

**Randy soon started to sob uncontrollably vainly trying to plead his case "I love you, Howard, I'd..  I'd do anything for you even..." He sat up sharply a determined look crossing his face as he looked Howard in the eyes. “I'll give up being the ninja to be with you, mind wipe and everything, you'll never have to Tengu up ever again and..."**

“ **You honking shoob.” Howard choked out close to tears as he pulled Randy towards him. “I’m not gonna make you give up the ninja biz just to prove a point.” He hiccuped, looking up at Randy with watery eyes and gently tugged him down into a kiss.**

**Randy twitched, surprised at the sudden contact, but quickly began to kiss back.**

**Howard shivered from the new sensations, trying to sit up and get closer to randy without pushing him down onto the uncomfortable linoleum.**

**Suddenly an idea popped in Howard's head, he grabbed Randy by the waist, lifted him up off the floor.**

**Randy yelped and pulled out of their kiss to look and see what Howard was doing.**

**"Just- trust me for a second, ok." Howard mumbled into Randy's neck, shifting his grip and carried Randy up onto the bed.**

**Randy couldn't help the happy sigh he made when Howard laid him down on the bed and started snuggling into his chest, any tension from earlier leaving his mind and body.**

**"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I love you too...Shoob." Howard mumbled his voice muffled from cuddling further into Randy's chest.**

**Randy let out a snort, before tugging Howard down and shifting until they were both comfortable. The weight of the day started to truly weigh on them their in their bliss and sleep began to overtake them, the last thing randy saw before falling asleep, was the Nomicon's earlier advice.**

**"A Ninja must reveal their scars, in order to be healed of them." Once again all was well in the world.**

  


**The End!!  
  
  
  
**  


  



End file.
